What if the Storm Ends?
by Badwolfrise
Summary: What if Chibiusa had recognised Mamoru and Usagi as the younger versions of her parents? Realising that her parents broke up, she panics and tries to play the cupid to bring her parents back together. But can she do it, while those malicious dreams tear Mamoru away from Usagi? What if it hadn't been Endymion who had sent the dreams after all? Rewrite of R season.
1. Prologue

**What if the Storm Ends?**

Summary: What if Chibiusa had recognised Mamoru and Usagi as the younger versions of her parents? Realising that her parents broke up, she panics and tries to play the cupid to bring her parents back together. But can she do it, while those malicious dreams tear Mamoru away from Usagi? What if it hadn't been Endymion who had sent the dreams after all? Rewrite of R season.

**Note:****It's just always bothered me how Chibiusa/Rini treated Usagi all the time, I mean even after she found out about Usagi being her mother she gave her no respect yet she respected Mamoru and treated him right. In fact it keeps bugging me how everyone disrespects Usagi even after she time and time proved to pull through, but Chibiusa and Rei from the 90s anime bugged the hell out of me to the point I hated them, a lot. I say 90s anime because I love Crystal remake as Rei of Sailor Moon Crystal isn't treating Usagi like shit nor bullying her. So I am hoping that I will tolerate Crystal Chibiusa cause I hated 90s Chibiusa. In fact the reason I enjoyed Stars was because thankfully Chibiusa wasn't in it. This is why I have taken this stance and decided to rewrite this annoying character. Sorry if you guys loved 90s Chibiusa but I did not and so I am doing her my way with attitude change. Don't even get me started on the resolution of the unnecessary break up arc. I was so angry that King Endymion turned out to be the one to send it. It made no sense what so ever. So here it is. I hope you guys enjoy this fic of mine. This fic will implement elements of the manga, anime and my own spin on stuff. **

The title is inspired by Snow Patrol's song 'The Lightning Strike'. Obviously this is set after the break up episode.

* * *

**Prologue**

Usagi didn't know what to do anymore. Despite how many times her friends have tried to drag her out of her room she hadn't gone. She didn't want to leave her bed. What purpose did she have? She had nothing. Apart from going out when there was a battle or school, she didn't want to go anywhere but stay inside. What point was there having fun when her heart had been shattered into millions of pieces.

It hurt her. His words, remembering them. They tore into her heart, pain still lingering as each letter echoed inside her mind.

Too much. Too much.

To have the confirmation that Mamoru only had ever cared for her because of her being Serenity was her worst nightmare. To know that he abandoned her because she wasn't good enough to be the said moon princess was as good as ripping her soul out. It tore what self esteem she had had down.

Usagi knew that the girls were thinking she was overreacting but she wasn't. She couldn't help it. She had loved Mamoru unconditionally, even before she found out he was her Endymion. Yes she never showed it, arguing with him, pretending to hate him but she loved him even then. Of course she did, why else did she constantly cross his path? It wasn't a coincidence, she deliberately did that but hide her feelings because she thought he hated her. But after they got together he had assured her he loved her as Usagi too, for she had told him after the doom tree incident that she couldn't be Serenity. She was her own person and he had assuaged her insecurities telling her that he didn't care.

Yet three days ago he proved that wrong and crushed her soul by confirming them.

Lord help her she still loves him, even if he stomped on her heart leaving it broken. Just thinking of that made her eyes teary again and she hide her face on her pillow. She could never be good enough for anything; she wasn't good enough to be a princess, she wasn't good enough to be a daughter, she wasn't good enough to be a good student and now she wasn't good enough to be a girlfriend either.

She was useless, utterly, completely useless. Who would want her?

Usagi wasn't even sure why she was bothering to live, her parents were disappointed at her for not doing good enough and now the one pillar of support she had left, the one she always depended on was gone too. Even Mamoru had given up on her. What did she have now? She was simply a disappointment and a burden to everyone.

She curled up into a ball and sobbed harder.

"Usagi?" a tentative voice spoke out, bringing her out of her despair driven trance. She stiffened and immediately composed herself by wiping away the tears by her hand before she got out of the bed and stared at the little pink haired girl standing beside her door looking nervous.

Usagi composed herself before she spoke up, not wanting Chibiusa to see her break down. But she knew she wasn't blind, her eyes probably looked red.

"What is it Chibiusa?" Usagi asked softly while looking at the young girl who had ploughed into her life like a storm in merely six days ago.

"Umm, do you want to watch movie together? Ikuko-mama got us some Disney movies?" Chibiusa spoke tentatively as she fiddled with her hands.

Usagi would have declined but one look at her face made her change her mind. She was staring at her with hope in her eyes. Finally she sighed and smiled.

"Okay then, let's go."

"Yes!" Chibiusa smiled and then ran towards her to grab her hand, and practically pulled her out of her room and down the stairs. She started walking, to make sure she didn't trip and fall. She didn't know what to make of Chibiusa. If it had been four days ago, she would have shouted at the little brat and screamed at her. But something had changed. While she had attacked her initially with the fake gun and then insulted her a few times, somehow few days ago she had stopped giving her attitudes.

In fact, the past few days she had been behaving nicely, even better than Shingo. She had been attached to her, constantly spending time with her, sticking to her, playing with her and not annoying her at all. In fact, to her own surprise, Usagi suddenly actually liked spending time with her the little girl. She was getting attached to her. She wouldn't have thought it was possible, being irritated at her during her first appearance. But Usagi had concluded that perhaps the reason she had been so irritating towards her at first was probably because of her entrance in a new time and world. Perhaps this was her real personality.

Usagi only hoped so, because somehow this stranger, this girl had been brightening her days ever since her break up with Mamoru. Chibiusa seemed to succeed where her best friends had failed. Would wonders ever cease? She wondered lightly as she sat next to Chibiusa on the couch while the movie started playing. With a sigh she got lost in the world of Cinderella, not noticing the look Chibiusa was giving her.

* * *

When she first arrived in the past, Chibiusa had been frazzled so she hadn't noticed the eerie resemblance between Usagi, Mamoru and her parents. Once she had noticed it, she dismissed it as a coincidence. Didn't think of it that much. But little coincidence's like that kept popping up. Luna was guarding Usagi, just as the Luna in the future guarded her mother. Furthermore, Usagi held and used the silver crystal. She dismissed that too. However, when she heard Usagi call Mamoru 'Mamo-chan' she had frozen up. For she knew that name, had heard her mother occasionally refer to her father, as an endearment. She had often said that that nickname didn't make any sense because her father's name was Endymion, but they had always laughed at that every time she said it. But what confirmed her suspicion was when Mamoru had called her 'Usako' back.

There was no denying it any further. Usagi and Mamoru were, somehow, the younger versions of her parents. And that thought elated her. For the past year her life had been anything but nice, there hadn't been any chance of any family time at all when the Dark Moon clan attacking their castle. So a chance to see her parents interact so young and happy, was a dream come true for her. Especially Usagi, because all she had seen of her mother for the past four months was unconscious, encased in a crystal tomb. So to have any version of her mother nearby, actually fully alive and not in a coma was big for her too. The reason why she had attached herself with Usagi, spending any time with her.

But then few days ago the bomb dropped on her when Usagi came home crying because Mamoru broke up with her. To say she was horrified would be an understatement. For one thing, Usagi crying infuriated her, not at Usagi but at Mamoru. She idolised her mother, she was so strong so to see any version of her crying was a shock to her system and made her very angry at the younger version of her father. How could he do that? It made no sense! From as long as she could remember her father claimed that he has always loved her, the thought of separation made him sick! Not to mention he was insanely jealous of any man looking at her mother! This break up was not meant to be.

So she had taken to spending even more time with Usagi, not liking her crying at all. It just seemed wrong.

But Chibiusa had a big problem in her hand. Namely if her parents remained separated then she wouldn't exist. And that was possible, even Puu had told her time can be rewritten. Just this morning she got a spook when she noticed her right hand becoming wispy, fade for few seconds before being solid again. She had almost screamed.

That was proof alone that she was in trouble and she needed to fix her parents fast, for them and her. She didn't want to die.

But her time was running out.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note:Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. And some changes to keep in your mind about this story and canon: In this story** the girls and Usagi are ****15 years old****, **not 14. Also Chibiusa**does not have the future silver crystal, **Neo Queen Serenity's silver crystal is with herself in the future timeline. Also, Neo Queen Serenity (future Usagi) has **silver hair.** It was in the manga and now in Sailor Moon Crystal, so I am taking that aspect in my story. And the nightmares **were not caused** by King Endymion. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Broken**

Chibiusa stared at Usagi sitting on her bed with her knees tucked under her chin. Her hair was out of the lunarian bun-style and now it was only loose, draped over the bed. The hairstyle was another indication which had made her feel stupid. Her mother had told her that their hairstyle, the iconic two buns was a lunarian royal hairstyle. Even her grandmother, Queen Serenity had worn them. She should have recognised Usagi as her mother because she wore it. The main thing which had thrown her off was the hair colour.

Her mother's hair was a celestial silver, which were iconic in the future. Making her famous for her beauty amongst the galaxy. She had been so used to that image that she didn't immediately click in that this was a younger version of her mother as her hair colour was a direct opposite of what she was used to. She actually wondered how on earth her mother's hair changed from blonde to silver. She kept that in mind to ask, once she was back in her time. In the meanwhile, she was not happy with the state her mother was actually in. She was so sad most of the times that it made her angry. Because Mamoru, who was the cause of it, wasn't as bad as she was.

He didn't even seem affected at all when they had gone into the arcade yesterday. And that was the worst part. He had ignored Usagi completely and tried to talk to her instead. Which had only made her anger so she had ignored him. But as an insult to injury, he even hung out with other girls right in front of Usagi. She had noticed that Usagi tried to hold her tears back and she did, but she wasn't far off from crying. Chibiusa loved her father, she did but she felt like whacking the younger version of him. How could he be so cruel and callous? He loved her mother, she knew it. She had seen it! So what on earth was going on with her parents?

She looked back at Usagi, who looked very pale, and frowned. Lately she had been in bad position as well. Very ill. Though she was ignoring that too. No matter how many times she pointed it out. All root cause of the problem? Her beloved father. She scowled and huffed. Something had to be done. They had broken up for two weeks now and she hadn't managed to get them back together. She had to do something.

Decision made, she grabbed hold of Luna P and stood up.

"Ummmm...Usagi? I'm gonna go out. I need to be somewhere," she said it and turned around. Not giving her a chance to say anything. She knew that if she stuck around then Usagi might refuse. She charged out of her room and speeded away. Her mind set on one direction only. Leaving behind a very confused Usagi.

* * *

Usagi stared at the disappearing pink figure, unsure how to react. She didn't even give her a chance to even say anything, she just disappeared. She only shook her head and looked outside the window.

To say Usagi was agitated would be an understatement. She was truly petrified. The past two weeks she had been hardly herself, too dazed and sad. Because she had been so distracted by Mamoru's declaration and adjusting to seeing him completely unaffected by her absence, so she hadn't even batted her eyelash at her sickness.

She had been feeling terrible physically, apart from her own emotional distress. Every time she had been fighting as Sailor Moon lately she had been feeling more drained and tired. Not only that, but she had been feeling faint as well. She had ignored them, not bothering anyone by telling about them because she assumed that it was stress causing them. After all being ignored by Mamoru and seeing him actually with other girls was enough to make her feel wretched and cause strain in her mind. But then only days ago she had been physically sick. It was only after that had she realised that something was going on with her. Something which she couldn't ignore or pass it off as nothing anymore.

So with her last resort she had called in Ami, hoping that her mercury laptop can clarify if she was truly okay or not. She had a mild suspicion, but she didn't want to think about it, not at that moment. She didn't have confirmation and until she did, she didn't want to jump to any conclusion. So she waited for her friend to show up, and lightly wondered about Chibiusa. It was strange, but all attacks seemed to centre all around the pink haired girl. Just who was she? And why did they all attack her? She had been supportive of her lately, more so than her own friends. Her friends have tried to be supportive, but she still got the feeling that they were tired of her mood. They wanted her to simply sweep it away, they didn't understand at all. How a stranger understood her more than her own friends, she would never know.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud knock on her door. She turned her head towards her door and her eyes fell on the familiar blue haired girl. Ami was standing there, with the mercury laptop clasped in her hand. She smiled at her, though she could see worry in her own eyes.

"Ami-chan! Glad you made it quickly" Ami smiled and walked in, though her smile was false. She could feel the concern wave off her.

"Well, you said it was an emergency and to bring my laptop. So I am rather worried. What do you want me to do?" she asked calmly, ever the voice of reason. Usagi got out of her bed and closed the door. Once it was shut, she turned to look back at Ami and then folded her arms.

"The past week Ami-chan, I've been feeling bad"

"I know Usagi-chan, it's because of Mamoru but-"

"No it's not that. I've literally been feeling ill. So I want you to check me out with the laptop. It is the most advanced tech so it should be able to detect if something is wrong with me," Usagi finished while staring at Ami. Ami seemed to think it through for a few seconds before she nodded and booted up the laptop. Once it was on, she stood up and started to analyse Usagi.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious. Because of our DNA alterations with being a senshi, we should be immune to life-threatening illness. Well most natural illnesses anyway. So it cannot be too bad. None the less this should give you the peace of mind. It would only take few seconds for it to analyse you and then we'll-" Ami froze midway, her eyes glued to the screen in front of her.

"What is it? Is it bad?" Usagi asked, not liking the reaction her friend was having. She bit her lip and looked at her, waiting. But Ami still appeared shell shocked.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I just cannot believe what I am seeing, the results. But-but they appear to be true" Ami stuttered it out. At this Usagi stiffened, anything to have Ami, the cool headed Ami stuttering had to be big.

"Ami-chan?" She still stared at the screen for a good whole minute before she looked up.

"The results show that you're pregnant Usagi."

Usagi's eyes went wide and she froze.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I am back guys! Bet you're glad to hear that. I seem to have left things into chaos with the last cliffhanger. Carry on with me, because not everything is exactly how it seems. Hopefully you'll love this version of R season. How did you guys find the Crystal finale? I loved it, especially Neo Queen Serenity. I am hoping that they do infinity and other arcs. Good knows I am dying to see Sailor Cosmos and Usagi, Mamoru's wedding in animation. Anyway I am back, so enjoy this chapter and my other updates.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Change in the Game**

With her eyes still frozen and wide, Usagi sat down on her bed. Yes she had been suspecting that, but she hadn't believed it. Thought it was too far-fetched to give it much thought. Too impossible, but to have the confirmation of her fears thrown right at her face by Mercury's laptop spun her.

"Usagi-chan, please tell me that my computer is just acting very very strange, for this result is not possible!" At her words, Usagi looked at her friend and saw that Ami's eyes were wide open, full of shock and horror. She blinked as she looked at her, Ami seemed more in denial than her. How was that even possible? She was the one who was pregnant not Ami. Frowning she sighed and patted the empty space beside her.

Ami seemed to get the hint for she slowly closed the laptop and walked up towards her. Once she was right in front of her she sat down in the place Usagi had pointed and looked at her princess with wide eyes.

"Usagi-chan, please tell me my laptop is mistaken?"

"No, no it's not. You know the mercury laptop can't do that, it's definitely not a mistake," she uttered it while looking away from her. Ami's jaw dropped even further and she let out a stutter, grasping for words to suit the situation.

"But-but-how! Mamoru only got back his memories barely a nine days ago! And then he broke up few days after you two started dating once again. I, how is that even possible! The laptop indicates you are at least four weeks along. It doesn't make sense…he had no memories and you weren't together," Ami squinted her eyes, trying to work out the impossible when she became still, her face becoming pale. Usagi stared at the reaction in confusion. What on Earth was causing that reaction to her friend? She couldn't pin point what could.

"Unless, it's not Mamoru's…" Ami looked now absolutely horrified now, looking close to tears "Oh Usagi, did someone-did someone force you?"

Usagi looked at Ami with a confused, blank gaze. Then it finally hit her what exactly Ami had been implying and she wanted to hit herself. Of course she would jump to that conclusion, she didn't know. Before Ami could break down, she spoke out loudly to banish the thoughts which had sprung up inside her mind.

"Oh, no, no, no. It's nothing like that, I-Mamoru is the father," Usagi said it, looking deep in her eyes. She wanted to convey it honestly, for she was genuinely heartbroken for her. Her eyes and sincere voice seemed to have worked for Ami looked visibly relieved, but the confusion didn't leave her eyes.

"But how is that possible? You're four weeks along, he had no memory at that time and you weren't together," she scratched her head, trying to think it through. Her eyes went back to Usagi who was now looking at her hands, while she fiddled with her fingers.

"Well…half of that is the truth." Ami blinked, "What do you mean?"

Usagi sighed and looked up at her.

"He had no memories, that's the truth. But…we were kind of together," she whispered those words out. Ami still looked puzzled, but she didn't say anything, simply waiting for Usagi to finish. The young blonde sighed and started once again, "Remember the whole Snow White play fiasco?" when Ami nodded, she carried on "Well I was very angry with jealousy that day, and after the play's end, I was still furious, even if Ann was nowhere around. I just-hated her and the fact that she could get her grabby hands on Mamoru. So in my rage I stomped my way to his apartment and when he opened the door, I shouted at him, screaming at his face for not making it clear to Ann that he isn't into her," Usagi turned to look at Ami, who was silently watching her.

"Well, he was baffled but angry that I was shouting at him, so to spite me he asked if I was jealous, which in my angry moment, I admitted to it and said yes. And I also had declared that he was mine and no skank could take him away from me," she said it casually while looking at her bedsheets. When she looked up at Ami, she had her mouth open.

"You said that? But-but you didn't want to come on to strong onto him, as he has no memory of his feelings for you or your past. That should have pushed him away"

"Yeah, well I was angry so rationality was not exactly in control per say. Besides, he reacted rather differently than how we had thought he would…erm to my strong emotions. Turns out, Mamoru even without memories felt something for me, because he um kissed me in the middle of my possessive rant. So…um the rest happened. I just hadn't told you girls," she said it guiltily. Ami looked absolutely shell-shocked, not having expected that answer.

"But why hadn't you?" at this sadness overtook Usagi's eyes.

"Because Mamoru didn't want me to. He said that he hated public attention and so told me to not let it become public that we were a couple. I believed it because…well he is a very restrained person. But…well now it seems obvious why he didn't want it to happen. He didn't love me and he was embarrassed, after all he broke up with me pretty quickly after the memories came back. Proving that it's Serenity he wanted, not me," she whispered the words, her eyes darker. Ami looked at her sympathically.

"Usagi, but you are Serenity that doesn't make sense," though they seemed to have been the worst words. Usagi stood up immediately, her eyes full of angry tears.

"No Ami I am not! Serenity was my past, same soul but still my past. I am nothing like Serenity anymore, I am my own person. I am not the polished princess I had been then, it's your and Mamoru's misfortune that in this life I am a clumsy imitation of what everyone loved in my past life," she muttered the last words darkly in a murmur.

"What! That's not true," Ami tried to deny it but Usagi shook her head, "Don't lie to me, you, and everyone, Luna included, are always saying I should be better, I should be polished. I should be what I had been before, but I am not her. I will never be the same. Mamoru realised that, why else would he leave me? He was in love with my past, not me, not Usagi. And you guys want the powerful, elegant princess too. Not me," she whispered them while folding her arms. Ami tried to counteract her words but Usagi didn't give her a chance, she simply shook her head, dismissing her.

"Just leave me alone Ami-chan."

Ami stood there for a second, her eyes full of tears before she sighed and turned away. Knowing that she needed to think things through, she left the room, leaving Usagi by herself. When she heard the door close, she collapsed on her bed. The happiness she had felt when they had defeated the doom tree seeped away from her. How had things come to this? Her happiness seemed so far away now. Would things have been better if she had never made that wish during the final battle with Beryl and simply stayed dead? She hadn't realised that she had been cupping her stomach until she felt a small kick. At that she stopped, the small motion reminding her of her small miracle. While it certainly threw a wretch at her situation, especially with the new enemy around and her shaky relationship with the senshis and her parents. She couldn't find any regret in her. After all this would seem to be the only part of Mamoru she could keep now.

"I'll work hard to keep you safe, don't worry," she whispered the words for herself, making the steel promise to herself. She had been so lost in her thoughts, that she missed the unusual, glowing violet eyes trained onto her from across the window, staring intently.

* * *

Darkness shrouded the lonely apartment. One figure sitting on the sofa, crouched while holding a crystal glass on his hand. A loud banging on the door jolted him out of his reverie. Blinking in confusion, not understanding who on earth would be visiting him this hour, Mamoru stood up and walked towards it. He clasped the knob with his unoccupied hand and opened it, eyes going to the tiny figure standing outside his door.

"Chibiusa, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" instead of replying to him, the pink girl barged inside his apartment.

"Nope, everything is not okay," she muttered vengefully while she stopped right in front of you, "What is your deal?"

"What?" he didn't understand just what the girl was implying.

"Why are you being so mean to Usagi?" as soon as the words left her mouth, Mamoru shut down, the worry he felt for the little girl disappearing.

"That's none of your business," he spoke in a clipped tone, taking his gaze off her.

"It's my business if you are blatantly being a stupid head. Why are you lying to Usagi? I know you love her, so why are you torturing her with these lies and shunning her out? Do you know how much you have hurt her? She doesn't do anything anymore! She can't even eat and she's physically sick because of your lies, why are you carrying it on!" she shouted angrily, though with each word she said, the more he stiffened until finally near the end he was still as a statue, while his fringe hide his eyes, helped by the darkness of the apartment.

"It doesn't matter. You have no say in this situation, a situation you don't understand. I…don't love Usagi, she doesn't matter to me, so you should just leave and go back to her. Figures she would sent someone else to get what she wants," he muttered those words coldly before turning his back to the young girl, expecting his words to send her packing. Though instead of hearing her footsteps, he heard her voice again.

"Oh really. You don't care for her? Well then why have you broken that glass in anger in your hand, when I was telling you what state you had put Usagi in?"

When he registered her words, he looked at his left hand and noticed what she had implied. He opened his fist, not having even noticed when it closed, to see pieces of the glass sitting above his bloody hand. He threw the glass at the floor and then grasped Chibiusa's hand with his uninjured one.

"It doesn't matter, this doesn't _concern_ you. So do leave," he pushed her outside of his door and slammed the door before giving her anymore chance to speak. Once his door was locked, he leaned against the door and collapsed on the floor. Unbidden sobs starting as he stared at his hand. That pain was nothing compared to what he was emotionally feeling.

'_But it's for the best' _but why did he still have that terrible feeling inside him, one which said that something was very wrong?

* * *

Chibiusa glowered at the closed door. She had forgotten what a stubborn a mule her father was. That was a trait in both of her parents but on her father it was very strong. That man wouldn't move once he had decided on one thing. So clearly this wasn't going to be easy. She would have to work harder to put things back together the way they had to be.

But at least she had one confirmation, clearly Mamoru hadn't stopped loving her mother. The pain she had seen in his eyes when she had been describing Usagi's actions was real. There were specs of tear and regret but he hide them really fast, thinking he had hidden his feelings from her but she knew her parents well and could read them like a book. She had seen it, so he hadn't stopped loving her mother (not that she had ever held a doubt) so that wasn't in question. Still something had spooked him. Scared him to death. Something had convinced him to carry on this horrifying charade. What it exactly was she didn't know. And she had a feeling he wouldn't be sharing. If he didn't tell her mother then he certainly wouldn't tell her a stranger.

Yet something had to be done. She needed to spin something to bring them back together. She frowned and started walking back but suddenly she froze in spot and a small smirk overtook her. Yes he was stubborn but there was another trait of her father which was very strong. Namely the green eyed monster inside him. He always kept that composed look on his face, but her composed father had a very mean streak of jealously inside him always lurking. She had seen it occasionally, always during and after the intergalactic meetings. Her mother, whilst having the power of the silver crystal and being the crowned queen of the galaxy, was the beauty of the galaxy with her silver locks and her looks coupled with her powers made Neo Queen Serenity very desirable for the male leaders of the other planets. And the men never even tried to disguise their admiration of her. Her mother always ignored them, feigning ignorance and with her innocent face the men also believed it, thinking the Queen didn't know. But her mother did know, she simply hide it with ignorance as that was easier than telling them in their face to back off. Unfortunately her father never seemed to be able to be indifferent to them. While in the meetings he was composed when ever they would be back home, her father would let his real feelings show. Yes her father was a very jealous man. And this could be a very handy trait of his personality. If her father in the future was extremely jealous even whilst being married to her mother for thousands of years then how jealous would her father be in this time period when he had cut her lose from their relationship? How would he react to that?

A big wide smile over took her as a seed of plan took place and she looked at her Luna P. She threw it on the ground to turn it into a phone. She needed help to pull this one off and she knew just the right person to do it. She just had to bring them in a little earlier than they were supposed to. But she had already changed timelines by entering this timestream when she hadn't been supposed to. So changing a few more things to fix the timeline shouldn't be a problem.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey I am back! How is it going guys? I cannot promise frequent updates, because my Uni exams are coming up soon (April and May) so things are gonna be hectic as I have to juggle courseworks, revise for exams and try to work on my novel too. However I am updating now. Are you all excited for season 3 of SMC? I kind of am but I am dreading it because of Chibiusa. Crystal has toned her down a bit but still my childhood dislike for Chibiusa knows no bounds due to the classic anime. I can't wait till Stars as I swear that and season 1 are the only times Chibiusa isn't in SM seasons. Anywho, hope you guys like this update!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reflection**

Usagi sighed as she stared at the milkshake in front of her with wilting glance. To say she was despondent would be an understatement. Her mind was in chaos, an utter mess as it tried to make sense of everything. It had been a whole day since she had gotten the proof that she was definitely pregnant. Mercury's laptop did not lie. Her life, whatever stability it had had before, now it was gone. And she still didn't know what to do.

Ami had suggested the most sensible option when she had been talking to her over phone but Usagi couldn't do it. Just the thought of getting rid of her baby was not an option. Never. It could never be an option. She had been so incensed with the suggestion that she had slammed the communicator down and refused to answer it when she had tried calling her back. Ami spoke logically, but that didn't mean that she would do that. Just the thought of harming her, _their _baby made her feel sick.

No that wasn't an option. So that left her with even more questions. What would she do? How would everyone react? She couldn't hide it forever, she would start showing in few more months. She couldn't avoid it. How would her parents take it? How would the senshis? Usagi wasn't sure if Ami had told the rest of the senshis about her current condition. She probably hadn't, otherwise they would have tracked her down by now. After all they were all so worried about the Moon Princess and her duties, her crystal. There was a bitter tint in her thoughts. She didn't mean to but lately her friendships with the senshis didn't feel like a bond. Not the bond they had seemed too have had before. Before all the revelations. Before they used to accept her the way she had been. Now she seemed to feel that they couldn't do that. They all had expectations from her. Expectations which she couldn't live up to.

'_I wonder it would have been better if they had all still forgotten me.' _

For when they hadn't remembered her she yearned for them. Now her disillusion of the perfect life was scattered. She didn't know if she had the courage to pick it up again. She felt her tears springing up in her eyes as she got lost in her thoughts. Would she tell him? Mamoru? Dare she tell him about the baby? He hadn't, he hadn't even acknowledged about them sleeping together after he had regained his memories. She had tried approaching them to him the few days they had been dating after his memories recovered. But he had brushed it off. Dare she tell him now? Should she? Would he be cruel and ignore her further? Or would he pity her and take her back because of the baby? Which would be worse?

"Usagi? Are you okay?" she took her gaze off the drink and right into Motoki's green yet worried eyes, she hadn't even realised when he had come in front of her or how long he had been staring at her. They were full of concern, concern for her. She put on a smile but she knew that hadn't seemed to work for him, for he simply looked at her with even more concern.

"Yes Motoki I am fine I-" she tried to carry on the charade but there still was no relief in his eyes. She stopped the façade and instead gave him a watery smile "No I am not but you know that already" she muttered as she looked back at the milkshake again.

"Usagi…he is an idiot who doesn't deserve you" Usagi looked up back at Motoki only to notice his eyes were now full of rage and it wasn't directed at her. She turned her head to see where he was staring and the sight only stabbed a knife further into her heart. For just in the corner of the Arcade, sat in a booth was Mamoru but he wasn't by himself. Another blonde was sitting across from him, touching him. She clenched her fits and looked away as more tears gathered. He wouldn't see her tears. Not anymore. She won't be weak anymore. And she won't accept his pity or cruel words. She wouldn't tell him about the baby. Not now. He wouldn't hear it from her. Obviously when she started showing he would know. But that's the only way he would find out. She won't open her heart to him just for him to crush her again. No more. Though in her vehement state, when she turned her eyes away she hadn't seen the way he looked up at her. She looked up instead back at Motoki, for looking at Mamoru only hurts. In a way she was glad that she had found out about the baby after. If Mamoru had known then he might have carried on the façade of loving her because of his pity and sense of responsibility. At least now knows how he truly feels.

Her mind made up she folded her arms, not answering Motoki's prodding. She simply wanted peace right now before everyone knew about her condition and chaos ensued. She knew that's exactly what would happen when it got out. She was lost more in thoughts, the only thing which brought her out of it was the ringing of the bells, which signalled the main door opening. She would have ignored it hadn't a familiar voice rung out.

"Usagi-chan!" before Usagi could even turn back, the pink haired girl had sprinted right to the front and beside her side. Her eyes widened at Chibiusa's figure. She hadn't seen the young girl in a while. Actually the last time she remembered seeing her was when she ran away simply yesterday. She hadn't see the young girl for a whole day. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had forgotten about the young girl.

"Chibiusa" she started staring at the girl who had her name "Where have you been?"

"Working on a plan. A practically full proof plan to fix you and make you happy again!" Chibiusa exclaimed looking extremely cheerful. The sentence made her raise her eyebrows but a small fond smile overtook her. That was sweet, it wasn't possible but sweet and Usagi appreciated the thought.

"Chibiusa that's nice of you but I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon" Chibiusa seemed undeterred though, her eyes held a sparkle that surprised Usagi.

"No it will, just you wait a few days. I've called someone and they are gonna fix this. Well kind of, I mean jealousy is not a 100% guaranteed solution but it should get the ball rolling and everything will be fine!" Usagi simply raised her eyebrows. Calling someone? Someone is coming? Jealousy? What on earth was the young girl on about?

"Chibiusa, calm down. What on earth are you talking about?" her eyes looked at the young girl, feeling a slight dread. What had he done in a bid to make her happy? The only person with the key to that had told her very clearly that he didn't want her.

"Well I know someone, someone who would do anything to help you and with them onboard Mamoru-baka is gonna come running back at you!" Usagi knew the girl meant well but just hearing that made her freeze and her eyes became cold.

"Chibiusa no" Usagi stopped her rant instantly. That seemed to have surprised the young girl for she only looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"Chibiusa I know you mean well but you cannot change someone's feelings. Mamoru made it very-very clear how he feels. There's no way you can force to change his feelings, I don't even want that. I don't want to live a lie" she whispered as she looked away from Chibiusa and looked ahead, ignoring the confused girl.

"But-but he doesn't, he is lying right now!" she couldn't believe her mother would actually believe Mamoru's lies. How could she believe it so easily? Her mother, their love in her present had such a strong foundation, they believed in each other. So how could she lose faith so easily? Then a frown overtook Chibiusa, she was from millennium in the future. That meant that they both had years and ions of years to build that foundation of trust. From what she knew of their past, they had barely started dated in this time, so clearly that faith hadn't been established yet. This she didn't know how to deal with.

"Chibiusa…" Usagi trailed looking at her yet not believing her words. At this the said girl frowned further and opened her mouth but before she could speak she was interrupted by a deep voice.

"What on earth could possibly make such a beauty like you sad?" a masculine voice interrupted their conversation. Startled, both Usagi and Chibiusa turned around to see a man standing there. He was fairly tall, towering over both of them. His hair were an odd silver shade, oddly reminding her of Queen Serenity's hair, hair which were incredibly straight and had a deep pair of blue eyes. Eyes whose attention were solely on Usagi which made the young blonde raise her eyebrows even more.

"Beauty? You're talking about me?" she uttered the sentence in surprise before she laughed it off, trying to make it seem as if she was joking and hoping that it would be enough to send the man packing. He however didn't budge, instead he smiled and caught her hand which had her freezing up. Without saying anything else, he pulled her hand up and laid a kiss on her hand, action which caused Usagi to blush immediately.

A cracking noise was heard, which caught the frowning Chibiusa's attention, who at the moment had been busy glaring at the silver haired man who was unabashedly eyeing her mother. She looked around to see what caused the noise and almost smirked with she saw it. It was none other than Mamoru, her father's eyes were solely on the two people beside her. His eyes full of raged as he glared at the silver haired man while the blonde sitting next to Mamoru tried to stop the bleeding in his hand, full of remnants of the broken glass.

This time the smirk became fully formed. Oh this was just a nail in the coffin. Yes her father had jealousy tendency and when they appear (she will convince Usagi to go along with it) he would definitely crack and give up this horrible charade he was playing. When she looked back at Usagi the scowl returned for the silver dude still kept his hold on Usagi's hand and was talking to her. Way too familiarly. Getting annoying at the attention, she caught Usagi's free hand and pulled it to get her attention.

"Umm-Ikuko mama wants us back, that's why I came here to get you," at this both of them looked down at her. Usagi looked confused as if she didn't know what Chibusa was on about but the silver haired man, he glared at her which confused her. Why was he glaring at her? She had the reason to glare at him! His eyes were…were uncomfortable. He seemed to stare at her as if he recognised her. Not liking how he made her feel, Chibiusa tugged at Usagi's hand once again. That seemed to work for Usagi pulled her hand off the man's hand and gave him a polite smile.

"I-I've got to go, umm, thank you" without any other word, she pulled Chibiusa and started walking away.

"I will certainly see you around" he spoke out-loud at which she blushed and simply walked even faster until she was near the door. She stopped herself from looking at Mamoru for a part of her morbidly wondered if he indeed was jealous of the attention she had been getting. But she held herself and instead got them both out of there. So intent was she on getting them out of the arcade that Usagi did not notice the green eyes which were glaring pointedly at her, full of envy.

* * *

**An obituary for the second glass which perished in Mamoru's temper. If Chibiusa's plan works then a lot more items will suffer. Please review to let me know what you guys think about this! **


End file.
